


What's gay?

by Naphorism



Category: Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: 90s Kon-El | Conner Kent, Adolescent Sexuality, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Kon-El | Conner Kent, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Can I just say that tag seems creepy out of context, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hammocks, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kon-El | Conner Kent is Superboy, Kon-El | Conner Kent-centric, Look it's Tana and Superboy, M/M, Objectification, Play Fighting, Revelations, Sexual Tension, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Showers, Tactile Telekinesis, Teen Crush, Teen Tana Moon, What Did You Expect, kind of, so we make her age appropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naphorism/pseuds/Naphorism
Summary: Cadmus had pre-equipped Superboy with a lot of knowledge, but the more he actually lived life, the more he realised there were huge gaps.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Tana Moon, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Tana Moon, Robin/Superboy (DCU), Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	What's gay?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit ridiculous. I thought, "what if Superboy legitimately didn't know it was possible to not be straight?" and it wrote itself. Since I've been having writer's block on the bigger things I want to write, I figured I might as well post this.  
> I don't approve of Tana Moon in canon. 23 year old dating a 15 year old? Yikes. So in this she's a 17 year old with an internship as a newscaster, because pedos can die. It's not mentioned, but that's what was intended.

The thing was, it was just showering. Sure, Robin was rubbing his own ass, but it was just showering. Superboy knew that communal showers were common the whole world over. After a particularly grimy mission, it just made more sense than everyone slogging their way home still sweaty and disgusting. It was no big deal.

Telling himself that didn't actually help Superboy tear his eyes away from said ass, though. The whole thing made no sense; it wasn't as though Rob was one of the stunning beach babes in string bikinis that Superboy's eyes were blessed with every day in Hawaii. Robin was still wearing his mask, for crying out loud.

But, like. Damn. Batman's training regimen must have involved a lot of squats.

Superboy watched Robin's cheeks jiggle minutely as he ran a soapy hand over them. He didn't understand what made it so impressive. Was this jealousy? No, no. He had way more game than Rob, and was way more impressively built. Admiration? Sure, maybe. All of the Bats put a lot of commitment into staying in peak human condition. Superboy could appreciate that Robin's hard work payed off, especially when he was watching Rob's biceps flex as he reached over his own shoulder in an attempt to clean an unreachable spot on his back.

Robin turned to let the water hit his shoulders, and Superboy was sort of fascinated by the thin trail of dark hair leading down from his navel. Looking any lower would definitely be crossing a line in the sand that he was unwilling to acknowledge the existence of. But Robin? With a treasure trail? Superboy kinda associated Rob with _not one single hormone_ , and there was something about being faced with the truth that made him almost uncomfortable. Maybe not uncomfortable. But Superboy couldn't think of a better word for the weirdly familiar feeling, so he'd settle for as close as he could get.

Admiration must have been it.

Commenting, "Damn, dude, you been working out more lately?" Superboy promptly forgot about the subject.

That was, Superboy forgot about the subject until the next time he was looking at someone's ass. Meaning that he forgot until later that day. So sue him! He had never claimed to possess any self-control whatsoever.

Watching Tana's tiny board shorts stretch across her ass as she bent over to dig around in her beach bag, something dawned on Superboy. Before he could even register his thoughts he had asked, "Hey, is it possible for a dude to get hot for another dude?"

Tana looked over her shoulder and blinked at Superboy. "Of course, kid." She laughed. "Sometimes I forget you have the life experience of a Beverly Hills chihuahua, then you say stuff like that."

"Hey!" Superboy exclaimed, affronted.

The worst part was that Tana wasn't even wrong. Cadmus had pre-equipped Superboy with a lot of knowledge, but the more he actually lived life, the more he realised there were huge gaps. Everything he knew about sexuality from Cadmus boiled down to _penis in vagina equals baby_ and _condom prevents baby, sometimes_. Practical application hadn't taught him much more than _boobs squishy, ass squishy_ and the fact that there was way more than one place you could stick your dick. Which, okay, yeah. Dudes had hands, and mouths, and legs, and assholes.

 _Ass squishy_ could be applied to everyone, Superboy supposed.

Superboy thought back to the communal shower that had occurred at zero dark thirty that morning, and many other similar incidents popped into his head. Rob in changing rooms, Rob's arms around his neck as they soared through the air, Rob's collarbones shining with sweat after intense training, Rob in civilian clothes that clung in flattering places, every elegant move Rob made that displayed his barely withheld strength. Robin, Robin, Robin.

Also, that luau last month.

So maybe it wasn't just Robin. Superboy wasn't exactly used to relationships period, regardless of whether they were platonic or romantic or sexual. His life was weird, and he easily could've brushed Robin's case off as him being unused to how friendships were meant to feel. But if guys could be into guys...

Shooting a look sideways at the dude perched under the beach umbrella closest to theirs, Superboy could concede that he felt the same not-quite-uncomfortable feeling. Watching they guy wrap his obnoxiously plump lips around a popsicle made him feel hot and weirdly embarrassed in the same way as watching Robin soap up his ass had. In the same way as watching Tana strip down to her underwear to swim had when they first met.

Honestly, it was just odd that this had never come up before now. Superboy could admit that he really was an idiot sometimes.

"Why d'you ask? Thinking of rockin' Robin?" Tana asked jokingly. She straightened up and held an open bottle of sunscreen at her pelvis, aiming at Superboy's face then squirting him.

Though Superboy's stomach lurched at Tana's question, he laughed it off. Swiping at the sunscreen that had splattered across his cheeks, he hissed, "Jizz on me at your own risk," and grinned wickedly. He stood up, dusted the sand off his hands, then tackled Tana to the ground. "Payback time!"

The conversation was swiftly forgotten in favour of wrestling in the sand. Once the beach started emptying, that, in turn, was forgotten in favour of an entirely different kind of wrestling in the sand.

Tana was the one who brought it up again later that evening. "Hey," she said suddenly into the silence of the night, "you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Superboy hummed, continuing to use his TTK to rock the hammock they were lying in. "Sure," he agreed. "Why?"

"Just you asking about being gay earlier. I... I know some people like both girls and guys. I don't know as much as I probably should, but I definitely know more than you." Tana nudged him and smiled. "If you wanna ask anything, I won't judge."

"Both," Superboy echoed. Yeah, that would explain a lot. Then he frowned. "Hold up. What's gay?"

Tana laughed so hard she rolled out of the hammock.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are some of my only human contact right now. Seriously. Come and talk without any virus risk!


End file.
